Life equals living
by Telcontari
Summary: Sere was unhappy so when she falls through a portal where she could be happy, she does the natural thing-freak. SeverusSere


Life Equals Living  
  
PG-13  
  
Author: Aeryn  
  
This is my first story so be gentle.  
  
DISCLAIMER--- Okay lets get this over with, I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry potter written by the great JK Rowling. So please do not sue. Trust me I don't have anything you would want. ^1^ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Prologue  
  
Life. Life is full of so much: Death, pain, anguish, guilt, loneliness. Many tend to only see the bad but we must not forget there is also love, joy, fulfillment, and happiness. That is what life truly is. You take the bad and the good in stride. One must always remember to look towards the future. It is never too late to be what you might have been. So, live life to the fullest; you don't want to regret it.  
  
Deep down I have always known all of this to be true but only recently I have begun to believe it. I can honestly say I do live life to its fullest now. My life was never normal in the first place, but what happened and what world I ended up in was the weirdest and in turn the best thing to happen to me.  
  
I am now married to a man whom many thought to be unreachable. That his soul bordered so close to the side of evil. Only one person beside myself had taken time to look past the front he put up, to see who he truly is. A pure soul with so many battle scars subconsciously yearning for its one true life mate.  
  
I am truly blessed that I have found him and in turn found me. Together we can face just about anything, the terrors from his world and even my own. I found happiness with him and unquenchable love. Besides I love my married name.  
  
Serenity Anne Artemis Tsukino .....Snape.  
  
Yep, that Severus Snape.  
  
Oh to live is a joyous thing!  
  
I remember how it came to be in this world and into his arms like it was yesterday. It started a long time ago when I was just a child...  
  
You see where I lives before my life was dreadful. Contrary to what my adopted parents believe I do remember them. (my birth parents) They will always be close to my heart so therefore I will never forget them. My mother had hair so blond many believed it to be white in color. She had the darkest blue eyes almost black with what I can describe as specks of glitter. It was like looking into the night's sky on a clear night. I have a picture of her from back then and as I look into it I see a face so much like my own.  
  
That is except my dark blond hair and sky blue eyes. I inherited those looks from my father. He was tall, handsome, and strong, with a gentle heart. He had a love for life, my mother and myself. Boy do I miss them.  
  
It was a tragedy how they died. Shot right in front of me by a mugger. Their life snuffed out for a couple of measly bucks. I still swear I can hear their voices whispering to me this very day.  
  
After that I was sent to live with my godparents Ilene and Ken Tsukino. Adopting me I became their daughter. I was only five and did not want to be there, so far away from home. You see it made them so sad to see me unhappy with them in Tokyo. So, naturally I did the only thing any child would do for acceptance.  
  
I lied!  
  
I pretended to be a happy, carefree ditz when in all reality I was an intelligent, sad lonely girl. I finally got used to the rhythm of my life and this stupid blasted cat showed up when I was 16. She changed my life from depressing to an outright living hell. (As you can see I am still a little bitter)  
  
Anyway this is where part of my story begins. When it finally gets juicy.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*  
  
So you like? Next chappy gets a little bit more action now that the background is out of the way. I have already written it so here is a little sneak preview.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memories you gotta love and hate them. I lived in a living hell thanks to that stupid cat. Black cats are bad luck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^  
  
I don't think they originally planned for every piece to come off and for them to be shagging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
HEHEHE Want more? Review please. I need them just like my chocolate. 


End file.
